Think Twice
by SlashLover93
Summary: Cause she spread her love and burned me up. I can't let go; I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go; I can't get out. Slash. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: StevexPonyxDally Love triangle**

**Based off the song Think Twice by Eve6**

**Warnings: Major Slash, Sexual Content, and A lot of Swearing.**

I opened up a bedroom door in Buck's house and saw them in bed together.

I came here, because people told me, they've been sneaking around behind my back.

Nothing stays a secret in Tulsa for long.

I couldn't believe it.

Everyone knew Ponyboy Curtis was mine, so what was Dally doing with MY Pony?

And, why was Pony cheating on me? I love him, I love him so much. I changed for him. I would do anything for that kid. We went through so much together, so why is he cheating on me?

I stared at the scene in front of me. Dally was on top of Pony. They were both naked and they were both moaning into the heated kiss shared between them. Dally was going so hard and so fast into Pony, that I could hear the smacking of skin on skin. Pony was clawing at Dally's back, as he moved his hips up to meet Dally's. Dally's hand was wrapped around Pony's cock, moving it in time with his thrusts.

I was so mad; smoke came out of my ears. My face turned as red as the devil. My breath became hot; it felt like I was breathing in lightening. I fisted my hands so tight, my knuckles turned ghostly white. Hot tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away. My heart hurt so much, I thought it would burst. Jealously, hurt, and anger boiled in my blood.

I wanted to kill Dally. I was going to beat him to death.

I stomped over to the bed and ripped Dally from Pony, throwing him to the floor.

"Steve!" Pony yelled in surprise.

"What are ya doin' with Dally, Pony?" I asked angrily.

"You're with me and he can't love ya like I do! He's probably using ya for a good fuck, that's it Pony! He doesn't care about ya!"

Dally stood up, looking ready to kill me.

"Who said I didn't care about Pony? I ain't using him, I do love the kid, you're just jealous."

I gave him a death glare and punched him in hard across the jaw.

I normally wouldn't have dared to hit Dally, but no one, and I mean no one, touches my Pony in anyway.

Dally growled dangerously at me, before knocking the wind out of me, by giving me a hard blow to my stomach.

I fell on my hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Stop, please stop!" I heard Pony cry, but I didn't listen.

Once I got my breath back, I attacked Dally onto the floor. We landed onto the floor with a loud thud. We rolled around on the floor, hitting, kicking, scratching, and biting each other.

"Stop," Pony repeated, trying to get me off Dally, but I wouldn't bulge.

"Stop please, Steve! Stop it!" He sounded on the verge of tears.

After a few minutes, I stopped hitting Dally and got off of him. I looked around for Pony, but he was nowhere in sight.

"He left."

I looked down at Dally, who was slowly getting up.

"What do you mean he left?" I snapped.

Dally stood up completely, glaring holes through me.

"I mean ya scared the livin' shit outta the kid. Ya come here and start fighting me, Pony begs ya to stop, but ya don't, so he runs outta the room crying."

I scowled at him.

"What do ya expect to happen? Do ya expect me to be happy with my boyfriend and one of my best buddies going behind my back and doin' this kind of shit together? Well, I ain't, I'm down right pissed! How could ya do this to me, Dal?"

"No, I ain't expecting ya to be happy about it, but ya didn't have to freak out like that man. When I found out Sylvia was cheating on me, I just calmly walked away and never looked back. It's just Pony's...Special man. It's hard not to love the kid. I wanted him and I always get what I want." Dally explained calmly.

I growled at him, low in my throat.

"That's cuz ya never really loved that slut! Ya hooked up with different girls and she hooked up with different guys, when ya were still dating! This is way different, I love Pony, I love him more than I ever loved anything. He's the only good thing in my life. He made me see there was still good in the world. He's everything to me, Dal, so of course I'll freak out if I catch him cheating on me."

Dally softened a bit, but just a bit.

"I guess you're right about that."

"Just leave Pony alone, Dal." I warned him, balling my hands into tight fists, digging my fingernails into my palm.

"He's mine. We were fine, until ya came between us. I won't let ya steal him away from me. We went through and survived so much shit together, we'll survive this. You're not gonna take Pony away from me, I'll make sure of it."

Dally laughed cold and bitter.

"Well, have fun with that, cuz I don't plan on giving Pony up without a fight and I always win."

He smiled evilly at me.

"Always,"

I stared at him long and hard, burning my eyes into his.

I gritted my teeth and dug my nails so deep in my palm that I drawled blood.

"Ya better stay away from him, if ya know what's good for ya, cuz if I catch ya anywhere near him or even looking in him, I will seriously kill ya!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ya think I'm scared of ya? I'm Dallas Winstin, I ain't scared of anythin'. If anythin' ya should be scared of me."

I scowled at him warningly, one last time, before I stomped out of the room.

* * *

I walked into the Curtis's house to see Darry sitting in his chair and Twobit on the floor, in front of the television; they both were staring at Soda's and Pony's closed bedroom door with worried expressions.

"Where's Pony?" I asked.

I had calmed down enough to control my anger. I know Pony hates yelling. He gets yelled at enough by Darry, he doesn't need anybody else yelling at him.

Darry stood up, his concerned expression turned into an angry one, as he turned to me.

"What happened to, Pony, What did you do to him? He came in and ran straight to his room, and I think he was crying. What did I say, Steve? I said you could date my baby brother, but if you ever hurt him, I would beat the life outta you. Now, what the fuck did you do to my poor little brother?"

That made me kind of mad, I really didn't do anything to the kid, he's the one who ripped my heart out.

I pursed my lips angrily at Darry, again normally I wouldn't dare to do that to Darry, because he could be worse than Dally, Dally was even afraid of him, but Pony made me crazy like this.

"I ain't done nothin' to your kid brother. He's just cryin' over the fact that I caught him and Dally fuckin' each others brains out."

Darry looked taken aback. Twobit's eyes widened, jaw dropped in surprise and disbelief.

"Golly, what'd ya do?" Twobit asked.

"I freaked out, attacked Dally, and Pony couldn't take it, running from the room in tears." I sighed.

I almost regretted it, because even if he deserved it, he was my life, and I couldn't stand to see him cry.

I hated making Pony cry, I hated it.

"Wow...I never thought Dally was queer." Twobit said slowly, there was still a little bit of surprise and disbelief in his voice.

"I just couldn't picture my innocent, sweet baby brother doing something like that." Darry said sadly, with a hint of disbelief.

I don't care, because I know what really happened, and it really ain't any of their business anyway, it's only between me, Dally, and Pony.

"Yeah, well, this goes to show ya, the impossible can happen." I spat out sarcastically, as I made my way to Soda and Pony's room.

I opened up the door to see Pony crying on the bed, in the middle of Soda and Johnny, who were trying to calm him down.

"Can I talk to Pony a sec?"

All three of them looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah of course," Soda said quickly.

He hugged Pony one last time, gave him a quick kiss, and went out of the room.

Johnny also gave him one last hug, before he left, closing the door behind him.

I just leaned on the doorway with my arms crossed, staring down at the boy, who had broken my heart.

He couldn't even look me in the eyes. He looked overwhelmed with guilt. Well good, he should be.

"How long,"

He stayed silent for awhile, just staring down at the floor in shame.

"A month," He finally answered quietly.

It's been that long? I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't believe it!

I uncrossed my arms and stood up straight.

"Why? Why Pony? How could ya do this to me? I thought we had somethin' special. I was always faithful to ya, cuz you're the one and only one I love. I gave ya everything I had, including my heart, ya were suppose to protect it, keep it safe, I trusted ya with it, but ya just broke it. I changed and gave up everything for ya, but I guess that ain't enough for ya...I guess I ain't enough for ya."

Pony's head snapped up, looking at me with sad, teary eyes.

He stood up quickly, coming over to me, touching my arm.

"No Steve, don't say that. You are special to me. I love you so much. You got to believe that. I didn't mean to hurt you, really I didn't...I-It-It...Just happened."

"Things just don't happen!" I snapped, causing Pony to jump back startled.

"H-he said - He said he loved ya, Pony. Do ya love him? Do ya love Dally back?" I asked, fearing his answer.

I looked away from Pony. I really didn't want to know, but I needed to know. I needed to know if I still had a chance with Pony, or if it was all just a waste of time.

I don't know what I'll do if he says yes.

He looks away, letting go of my arm.

"Honestly…I-I don't know...I think so...I mean I wouldn't be sleeping with anybody if I didn't feel something."

I turned my back to him, so he couldn't see that I was crying.

"But, I love ya too, Stevie. We've went through so much in the past one and a half years we've been together, you were my first love, so I don't think I could ever stop loving you. I could never love Dally or anybody as much as I love you. You mean the entire world to me, Stevie."

I couldn't believe this! He couldn't do this to me! He couldn't cheat on me, tell me he loves Dally, then tell me he could never love anyone as much as me, and start sweet talking me, calling me Stevie, he knows that it makes me melt, when he calls me that! That's just wrong! Does he even know what the hell he's doing to me?

I chuckled dryly, keeping my back to him, as I said,

"Well, I ain't sharing ya with anyone kid, It's either me or Dally...And, ya know what, if ya been cheating on me with Dally, then maybe you're better off with him, cuz apparently he's giving ya somethin' I ain't!"

My hand went to the door knob and I opened the door, but before I can leave the room, Pony cried,

"No wait," And, came in front of me, hugging me tightly, crying into my chest.

"P-p-please...D-don't...Leave me...I'm-I'm...S-s-so-so...S-s-s-so-sorry...Please Stevie...I-I...Love you."

And, I melted, wrapping my arms around him protectively, rubbing his back comfortingly, burying my face in his beautiful greasy hair, crying silently myself.

"Shh baby shh, I'll never leave ya, I'll stay as long as ya want me in your life, I love ya too, so much."

He looked up at me with his beautiful, wet eyes, before closing them and leaning up toward my face.

I closed my eyes too and leaned down, meeting Pony's lips in a kiss.

It was desperate, needy, and hungry, it was like this kiss would be our last, and it felt like this kiss depended on life or death, and for me it did.

* * *

1 week later:

I slammed the Curtis's front door open and stumbled in.

I was very pissed off and totally wasted, and when I'm wasted my anger becomes four times as worse as normal.

Pony was still seeing Dally and I just couldn't take it anymore.

The whole gang was here, but Dally.

Darry and Soda had gotten on Dally's case about him and Pony, just like they had with me when they found out about me and Pony, only it was much worse, Because Dally was with their baby brother, when I was too, and that made the two overprotective brothers even angrier, after that day, Dally had stopped coming over.

Darry was on his chair, Pony was sitting between Soda and Johnny on the couch, and Twobit was sitting on floor, in front of the TV.

Everyone's eyes on me, but my whole focus was on Pony, I glared at him with such anger, that it startled him.

"I know about ya and Dally, Ponyboy! You're still fuckin' him behind my back!"

Pony stood up, glaring back at me in defense.

"No, I'm not! Why do you think that? Did you hear rumors? Because rumors are just rumors, you know, there not always true! And, you're drunk, Steve, you know I hate being around you when you're drunk, because you're pissier then usual!"

I scowled at him as I walked over to him, grabbing his wrist in a bruising grip, making him hiss in pain.

"Well, the last rumors I heard turned out to be true, so I believe these ones are too! You're a whore, Pony! I thought ya were better than all those other girls I dated, I thought ya were suppose to be somethin' special, I thought ya would always be faithful to me, Pony, but the truth is you're nothin' but a whore! You disgust me! I don't love ya anymore! How could I ever love a slutbag like ya? I hate ya, you're just so fuckin' disgustin'! It's your fault I'm drunk, kid, it's always your fault! I wasted all my time with a little fuck up like ya, who doesn't know what the fuck he wants!"

Pony stared at me in hurt; he looked like someone has just stabbed him in the heart.

He stayed silent for awhile.

"I-Is that what you really think of me? Because, if it is I'll get outta your life and won't waste anymore of your precious time."

Without thinking, I bring my free hand up high in the air and bring it down full force across Pony's face; it was so hard it actually made him stumble back a bit.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Pony just looked at me with wide, shocked eyes that were close to tears, grabbing his cheek that was cherry red from where I had hit him.

"Yeah, ya would like that, wouldn't ya, Pony? Get outta my life, so ya can be with your lover, Dally, freely. You two won't last, I know it. You're nothin', but a good fuck to him, he'll leave ya as soon as he gets tired, you'll come cryin' back to me, but I won't take you back, and you'll be left all alone. Nobody's ever gonna treat ya half as good as I did, Pony, just remember that."

Pony glared at me through his tears.

"Fuck you, Steve Randle."

He pulled his arm free of my bruising grip and walked past me, out the door.

That's when I sobered up and started regretting my actions.

"What did I just do?"

"Ya hit my baby brother and said a lot of horrible, nasty things to him." Soda said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

He was very protective of Pony, but he also knew that I felt very hurt and betrayed, and I would feel regret right after, so that's why he didn't say anything about that.

But, Darry was a different story.

"I know you're drunk, and hurt, and all, but if you ever, and I mean ever touch him like that again, or say mean, nasty things like that to him again, I'll personally beat you into tar." Darry warned, but I ignored him.

A few tears escaped my eyes.

I lost Pony; I lost him, and pushed him right into Dally's arms. How could I have given the love of my life up like that? How could I have let go of Pony? I loved him, I still love him, he's my life...How am I suppose to live without him?

I turned around and went out onto the porch. I didn't want the gang to see me lose it.

_'I'm nothin' without, Ponyboy, nothin' at all'_ I thought as I cried the hardest I ever cried before.

"He still loves ya, ya know."

I jumped up like two feet in the air, turning to the person, startled. When I saw it was just Soda, I relaxed. He's seen me cry before; he's my best friend after all.

If it wasn't Soda standing there, and it was somebody else in the gang, besides Pony, I would deny I was crying and try to cover it up.

"Ya just hurt him a lot, more of what ya said, then what ya did." He continued saying.

I turned my back toward him again, gripping the metal railing with both hands.

"I know, I saw his face," I said, regretfully, in a low voice, closing my eyes.

"Ya know what's weird?" I said, opening my eyes back up.

"Pony hurt me more then I could ever say, I should want to hurt him back, but I can't...It kills me every time I see hurt in those beautiful eyes."

Soda came over beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders in comfort.

"Cuz, ya love him with all your heart still, and ya can't hurt the people ya love, even if they hurt ya first, without feeling guilty. If ya didn't feel guilty about it, then ya never really loved him."

I looked over at him with sad, teary eyes.

"What am I suppose to do? I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I pushed Pony right into Dally's arms."

Soda pulled me into a comforting hug.

"If ya really feel this way, talk to Pony about it, he loves ya, he'll understand."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the Curtis's house to see Pony sitting on Dally's lap on the couch.

I froze.

Pony wouldn't meet my eyes, while Dally glared at me with his dangerous icy eyes.

"P-Pony can I talk to ya,"

"No ya may not talk to him." Dally answered for Pony.

That made me mad. I glared at Dally.

"Why not, he is my boyfriend, I made a mistake, and I need to fix it, fix our relationship."

Dally let out a bitter laugh, he gently pushed Pony off his lap, and stood up, coming over in front of me.

"Ya don't have to fix anythin', ya blew it, ya don't have a relationship with Pony anymore. He's mine now."

Before, I could say anything, Dally punched me hard in my face.

"Dally," Pony warned quietly.

Dally looked at Pony.

"No Pony, he deserved it, he had no right hittin' and talkin' to ya like that, shoot kid, I won't let anyone do that to ya, ya don't deserve that shit."

Dally's right, I had no right to do what I did to Pony, I did deserved that.

I felt somethin' wet trickle down my nose. I brought my hand up to my nose and winced, pulling my hand away quickly to see blood.

_'I think he fuckin' broke my nose!'_

I was about ready to yell that out to him and curse him out, but he turned his gaze from Pony to me, eyes burning with a very dangerous fire that told me that I had really pissed him off.

It was then and there that I realized how much Dally really cared about Pony, he really did love him. That realization brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm not letting ya anywhere near, Pony. He doesn't need your fuckin' abuse, ya fuckin' asshole." Dally spat out.

"Dally!" Pony cried out in protest, but Dally ignored him.

"He's not just a good fuck to me, _Steve_; I actually love and care for him a lot, Goddammit! And, _HE_ ain't the whore, you're the one who had all those one night stands, before ya started dating that skunk bag, Evie, Pony only fucks people he loves, he loved ya, and now he's loving me."

"He was loving ya, when he was loving me." I snapped, clutching my broken nose with both hands.

Dally rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Get over it," He growled.

"It's not even the kids fault; I am the one who started it."

My eyes widened in shock, I looked at him sadly.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"I told ya, I wanted, Ponyboy, and I always get what I want."

_'Cause she spread,  
Her love,  
And burned me up.  
I can't,  
Let go;  
I can't get out.  
I've said,  
Enough,  
Enough by now.  
I can't let go;  
I can't get out._

**Ok, I don't really like how I ended it, but I tried. It took me a couple months to write this and I worked really hard on it, so please no flames. Even though it was hard to write, I had fun writing this. I wrote this for a challenge I started, the challenge is : Write a Ponyboy slash story that's based off a song (It can be a songfic) It could be as long as you want and you can do whatever you want with it, just be creative.**


End file.
